Making her mine
by Traumflammen
Summary: After they started dating again, Barney thoughts about how he can make Robin his...
1. Prologue

**Making her mine**

So, the VERY small prologue to Making her mine. Don't know how long it will be... so... be surprised!

**Fandom: **How I met your mother

**Pairing: **Barney/Robin (small part Marshall/Lily)

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

After they started dating again, his head was full of thoughts. Most of them were about how he could make her his own before she turned away from him... _again._ She belong to him alone; he learned that the hard way after their first break up. It broke his heart to know she was not only not with him but with another _guy_ who could never ever give her what she needed. Finally, she came back to him (weell... it needed some help from Lily's side – but not too much!) and he didn't intend to let her go again.

Of course, he couldn't just _propose_ to her. Wasn't his style anyway and he wasn't even sure if he'd ever really want to marry – it was bad enough he actually thought about that. Even if it was, he already saw that wouldn't work on Ted's example (not that she'd start something serious with _Ted_ when she could have _him_). So, he had to caught her heart in a trap it would never escape.

So, it had to be a bit more subtil...


	2. 1

**Making her mine**

**Fandom: **How I met your mother

**Pairing: **Barney/Robin (small part Marshall/Lily)

Yes, I'm gonna write longer chapters... I hope.

* * *

><p><em>1. <em>

While she was the greatest competence in destroying relationship he knew, Lily Aldrin was also the one in having a working one. After all, this thing with her and Marshall lasted some time now, even with them breaking up, so she'd know how to act. (Of course one could say that Marshall had just as much knowledge as Lily, but c'mon, it was _Marshall_. He was just... well... not as manipulative as his wife. Furthermore, he couldn't be sure Marshall wouldn't tell Ted. Nah, Lily was the better choice.)

Another good thing about her: whenever he called, she was in no time in his apartment, complaining about his empty fringe and listening to whatever bothered him. And that was just what she was doing right now.

"Soo... you and Robin again? Man, never seen you this eager to keep a girl with you." Lily clearly had her fun teasing him while playing all incurious 'bout the whole situation. But that was okay, because he could see the smile beneath her eyes' expression. He knew she'd help him – she always did. And if only for the reason that she loved the feeling of being needed.

After he didn't really response – beside a little nod – she continued. "Okay, okay. You really wanna make her stay, right? So you need to get her thinking you're the only one possible. For that, you'll need to learn a lot of things."

"Oh, I'm already good with girls..."

"You're good with girls who want to get laid and you're good with getting rid of them. If you'd be as good with relationship as with this stuff, you wouldn't have called me in the first place. So. You gonna learn a lot of things. What's her favourite color, by the way?"

"Why would I know..."

"Because you're the one who wants to be her boyfriend – oh yeah, I know you hate this word, so don't gimme _that_ look – and so you're also the one who should know 'bout stuff like that... and it is yellow, just so you know."

"Oh-kaaay." Most likely he'd be better off if he'd just listen to her. She was the expert.

"See? You need to get as much information 'bout her as possible, otherwise you won't be able to get her. Like... Things she likes?"

"...Guns?"

"...I guess that's a bad idea." Well, at least they agreed in something. The image of an angry Robin with a gun... not that she didn't have any on her own, but that was just... no way in hell.

But suddendly, he had an idea. "Thanks, Lily!"

"For...what?"

She didn't get an answer.


	3. 2

**Making her mine**

**Fandom: **How I met your mother

**Pairing: **Barney/Robin (small part Marshall/Lily)

Yes, I'm gonna write longer chapters... I hope.

* * *

><p><em>2.<em>

After Barney's sudden leaving Lily stayed a little longer inside his flat, confused why he'd go without explaining and – and that was the bigger question – leaving her here. But she noticed soon that Mr. Minibar could explain very well and because she might have overdone it a little bit, she had to start a little love affair with her bed for the rest of the day. Hell, she'd apologize to Marshall later. Right after her head stopped aching.

There was just a little problem, she noticed after a while. She was drunk (quite a lot. Why would she know that here was almost anything pure alcohol? Wait... that actually did make a lot of sense... it was Barney's apartment after all) so she couldn't drive home. Marshall was at work and she didn't have her mobile with her so she couldn't call him... Oh well. That little bastard of a couch seemed to be quite comfortable, too. Sooner or later someone would get her...

Somewhen later, at MacLaren's

Ted had to admit it was a pretty rare thing to sit here alone with Marshall. It wasn't as if he'd enjoy it because it was a little like this...

"Oh my godness, oh my... TED SHE DIDN'T ANSWER HER PHONE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO HER?"

"She'll be alright, so pleaa..."

"She could be anywhere! Maybe someone kidnapped her!"

"Why would someone do tha..."

"BECAUSE SHE'S THE GREATEST PERSON ON THIS PLANET!"

"Could you be a bit quieter? They're all starring at u..."

"I HAVE TO FIND HER!"

And so Marshall ran out of the bar. To be honest, he ran out of the bar for the fourth time this evening. He'd search for Lily - screaming aloud - and after an hour or something he'd come back to sit down, drink a doubled somewhat and start the whole thing again until he found Lily. It gave Ted a headache.

Soon after Marshall left, Robin entered the bar with a very confused look and sat down in front of Ted. "Marshall ran into me. He screamed so loud I could barely understand what's going on."

"Lily wasn't at home and well, he can't find her."

"So... he wants to kill her ears?"

"And the ears of everyone in New York. So, there are only the two of us."

"Wait, does that mean, Barney isn't here either?"

"Jup, why?"

"Just...because."

Well... her voice said something else and it was something that he didn't like...

Meanwhile, outside

"LILY! LIIIIILYYYY!"


End file.
